1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device for an electric scooter, which can control the speed that the scooter move forward or backward.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric scooter is used to help a person, especially a debilitated person, to move from one place to another. The conventional electric scooter substantially comprises a frame, at least one front wheel, two rear wheels, an electric motor and a steering assembly. However, the conventional scooter can only move forward at one speed, but cannot move backward or at different speeds. The use of the conventional electric scooter is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an control device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a control device to allow the electric scooter to move backward or at different speeds. The control device has a base, a potential regulator, a control lever, a torsion spring and a circuit board. The base is secured to the steering assembly of the electric scooter. The potential regulator is secured to the base. A rod is rotatably attached to the potential regulator to adjust voltage sent out from the potential regulator. The control lever is securely attached to the rod. The torsion spring is mounted on the rod to provide a recoil force to the control lever. The circuit board is electrically connected to the potential regulator and the electric motor of the electric scooter. With such a control device, the voltage sent from the potential regulator can be adjusted by rotating the rod by means of pushing the control lever. The circuit board can send positive current or negative current to the electric motor of the scooter depending on the voltage sent from the potential regulator. Accordingly, the electric motor can be rotated clockwise or counterclockwise to cause the scooter to move forward or backward. The use of the scooter becomes more versatile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.